


A Lioness and a Viper

by D0ll



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Childhood, Childhood Memories, Childhood Sweethearts, Children, Cute Kids, F/M, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:22:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D0ll/pseuds/D0ll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When we met your sister, she promised she would show you to us. Every day we would ask. Every day she would say, "Soon." Then she and your brother took us to your nursery and... she unveiled the freak. Your head was a bit large. Your arms and legs were a bit small, but no claw. No red eye. No tail between your legs. Just a tiny pink cock. We didn't try to hide our disappointment. That's not a monster, I told Cersei, that's just a baby. And she said, he killed my mother. And she pinched your little cock so hard, I thought she might pull it off. Until your brother made her stop. It doesn't matter, she told us, everyone says he will die soon, I hope they are right, he should not have lived this long.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Lioness and a Viper

"What are you so happy about?" Jaime asked his twin sister curiously, climbing on the ledge next to Cersei to try to see what she was looking at as she peered out the window.

Cersei rolled her green eyes as if his mere voice was annoying her. “If you MUST know, Prince Oberyn is coming.”

Jamie frowned because of Cersei speaking so rudely to him but also from the jealously forming in the pit of his stomach. “So?!” Jamie replied crossing his arms and kicking his foot out.

"So what part of the word ‘prince’ did you NOT understand?!" Cersei shouted at him like he was a simpleton and stormed down the hallway like she couldn’t be bothered with his stupidness anymore. But Jaime followed her stubbornly refusing to be ignored for some stranger like he had been at the tourney a few weeks ago.

Cersei didn’t bother to look at him once that whole day as they followed their father who was making the final pepperations for the tourney he was throwing in the king’s honor.

Cersei’s heart pounded in anticipation of finally being able to see the most handsome and powerful prince her father Tywin Lannister promised his daughter she would marry.

Cersei stood in the front row, swelling with pride when the townsfolk cheered louder for her father, Hand to the King, louder than they had for very king himself. She heard servants at her home of Casterly Rock gossip that it was her father who ruled the seven kingdoms and not King Aerys.

But when prince Rhaegor rode on his majestic black stead his golden ringmail glittering in the sun over the black plated armor and red and orange streamers attached to his helm floating in the wind like flames the smallfolk erupted into thunderous applause the loudest she heard that day. But Cersei only felt prouder knowing they were cheering for her future husband. Her emerald eyes followed the prince's every move as he jousted and defeated her father's banner men and cousins. When Rhaegor played the harp her eyes welled up in tears. He looked perfect. He fought perfect. He played music and sang perfect. He was perfect.

When Cersei _finally_ meant him face to face she couldn’t stop shaking, especially when he lifted her hand up to his cool lips and kissed her sweaty palm. Her cheeks flamed bright red when he looked at her with his deep purple eyes and called her 'my lady'. She was so focused on Rhaegor she hadn't noticed Jaime glowering jealously behind them.

Gemma, her aunt, advised her neice to get a good night rest because the next day their bethoral was to be announced. But sleep was allusive, excitement and anticipation kept her awake all night. She thought about what their wedding would look like and the beautiful babies they would have; children with blonde hair, fair skin and purple eyes. She would name her first son Joffrey, after Rhaenyra Targreyen’s loyal son.

Cersei still lying in her bed awake heard her father walk through the front door. Tywin saw her through the crack in the doorway but instead of smiling his secret smile and giving her a gentle nod of his head at her he was scowling, he walked past her and shut his bedroom door tightly behind him.

Cersei's heart sank what could have happened between him and the king?! Her father _promised_ her that she would marry Rhaegor and Tywin Lannister NEVER failed, ever. But she knew better than to entreat upon his privacy and bombard him with questions when he was in such a fowl mood and somehow she went back to bed and finally fell into a fitful sleep.

The next morning Tywin announced to the family they would not be attending the feast instead they would be going straight home to King’ s Landing and Cersei knew king Aerys refused her father. There would be no bethoral. There would be no marriage. There would be no Targaryen and Lannister children.

Jaime was happy the marriage was canceled he’d have his sister back. All to himself. Forever. But his joy turned to dread when Cersei locked herself in her room and cried for days on end. Her temperament only worsened when their mother passed away. Jaimie was immensely relieved when her tears stopped and she came out of her room smiling. Maybe she missed him as much as he missed her. But now he suspected bitterly the only reason for Cersei’s sudden resurgence was because she set her sights on a new prince.

* * *

 

The sound of hooves marked the prince and the princess’ of Dorne arrival. Genna had teased Cersei that Dornishmen were all tall, dark and handsome when she first told her niece about prince Oberyn visiting Castlerly Rock with a knowing wink. And the Prince didn’t disappoint galloping on a great and powerful black Dornish horse at the very head of his party confident and proud like the future king he may one day be. He had none of the awkwardness some boys have at his young age all lean muscles and handsome face. But his younger sister Ellia with none of the confidence of her brother sat astride a smaller dainty pony hidden shyly behind her brother. Their attendees surrounding them were dressed in colorful scarves and robes dusty from the long journey.

Jaime risked a peak at his sister and knew he shouldn’t have for Cersei was staring dreamily at the exoticaly attractive boy as intently as she had Prince Rhaegor that day at the tourney, Jaime felt his heart sink.

Behind them their father Lord Tywin was approaching with a slightly surprised expression that his children were arrived there before him to welcome the Dornish royalty. But he continued as he normally would have going through the formal pleasantries.

Oberyn gracefully jumped off his horse to greet Lord Tywin instead of looking tired and sheepish from the long journey like his sister who needed help from a maid to let her down, the prince was excited looking around his new surroundings curiously ready to explore this new land and happy that the long arduous journey was finally over.

Cersei instead of doing the expected what she did at the tourney wait for her father to introduce her to the prince she grabbed Ellia gently by her arm and smiled brightly at her offering the timid girl her friendship.

Jaime looked skeptically at the pair of girls. He knows his sister inside and out, and THIS wasn’t how his Cersei normally acted. Normally she treats feminine and sweet girls like Ellia with scorn by making jokes behind their back and mocking them to their face.

But then Jaime saw Oberyn for the first time today looking at Cersei with appreciative brown eyes. His sister was a painfully embarressed, if Cersei hadn’t spoken to her first Elia would have known no one in King’s Landing and have made no friends the whole time she was here. Suddenly Jaime understood that Cersei was using Ellia to get closer to Oberyn.

Tywin had shown his guest to their corridors and around the major areas of Castle Rock like the dining room, the bathroom and such. Then he was insisted he had to get back to his duties and left them to their own devices. Their attendees left to rest in the room leaving the royal children alone to play, after all children were still children, even royal chuldren. And they needed time to play and get to know each other.

* * *

 

"No Cersei, hold the spear like this!" Oberyn called out to the blonde, trying to show her the correct way to hold the toy spear his parents had made for him which he let her borrow.

Jaimie frowned remembering how many times Cersei wanted to borrow his wooden sword and how selfishly he refused to share with her.

Cersei often wished she was born a boy she liked to play rough but she lacked the discipline to follow orders, to train hard and practice rigidly so she didn’t listen charging at him clumbsily with the spear.

Oberyn should have been able to easily block her hit but instead Cersei managed to strike him hard as she could and they went rolling down the hill clawing at each other and wrestling like inexperienced children Jaimie rolled his eyes at them as Cersei managed to get on top of the boy and called her friend to help her hold down his wiggling legs as Oberyn shouted that he will charge his sister for treason.

"Hey isn’t that your brother?" Oberyn asked Cersei who followed his line of vision and saw a few hundred paces away Jaimie’s blonde head staring at them.

Cersei rolled her eyes, “Yes, why?”

"We should invite him over. He doesn’t need to play by himself. Jaimie!!!!" Oberyn shouted good naturally waving at the younger boy to come and play.

Cersei groaned as Jaimie approached them a sour look on his face, he was already ruining her fun.

"Sister." He greeted her sourly Cersei rolled off of Oberyn who rose to his feet smiling friendily at the younger boy. Jaimie stared back wondering why he didn’t seem embarrassed in the least that he lost to a girl.

Oberyn was trying to make small talk with limited success when Jaimie had an idea a wicked smile creeping on his boyish face.

"How about you and me? One on one."

"Jaime don’t be ridiculous." Cersei interrupted them but Oberyn was up for it, already retreving his spears from the ground and tossing one at the blonde haired boy. Elia shook her head no her hand covering up her mouth with her hand.

"Just a friendly joust." Oberyn said light heartidly trying to reassure the girls everything was fine. But Cersei knew Jaime better than that, she knew her brother didn’t have any intention of a friendly joust he was angry and jealous. He wanted to hurt Oberyn.

Jaime charged at the older boy furiously and gracelessly, but still he managed to strike him the collision almost made Jaimie fall on the ground but he managed to plant his feet on the ground and hit Oberyon crudely several times.

"Well I guess you won this round-" Jaimie refused to listen to the olive skinned boy. His calm and collected voice only filled the Lannister boy even more with rage

"You’re not so tough, are you getting beat by a girl and a boy half your age! You’re not that great. Cersei will never marry you!"

Oberyn's black eyes seemed to grew even darker his mouth formed a hard line and in one smooth motion he blocked Jaimie’s sword and struck him hard knocking Jaimie to the ground.

'What just happened,' Was Jaimie's first thought as his back hit the ground with a thud, when he realized it, Oberyn had been going easy on him. He let Cersei win before knowing how easy her pride is easily wounded and he didn't want to humiliate Jaime in front of his sister so he had been going easy on the younger boy letting him win. But Jaime had pushed his luck taunting him and finally pushing him too far.

Oberyn reached down offering him a hand to help him up. The friendly smile back on his face but Jaime refused smacking his hand away with indignation he felt humiliated, angry and jealous because Cersei wasn’t showing any concern for him at all. Instead she was hanging on to Oberyn her golden hair flowing in the gentle summer breeze her light features contrasting sharply against his dark features. Oberyn doesn’t even look like a boy at this moment but a man tall, confident, and powerful with his beautiful queen by his side.

Jaimie was angry at himself mostly how stupid had he had been to challenge a prince of Dorne to a sword fight. Oberyn must have been riding a horse since he was born and trained with spears and swords since he could hold one. Jaimie was younger and just now started his training as a knight. He hadn’t even been made a squire yet. Jamie closed his refused to look at them together and ran back to his home.

"You brute! This is why I didn't want you to fight. I knew you would be too hard on him! He’s years younger than you are!" Ellia shouted angrily at her brother. Cersei was impressed she was finally using her voice, but couldn’t help but roll her eyes it wasn’t like Jaimie was actually wounded. The only thing that was hurt on him was his pride. He was acting like a spoiled child and Cersei refused to indulge his silly tantrums. He was only angry because Oberyn was better than him and envious because Cersei was spending more time with the other boy than she was him.

"Elia! Come back here! I’m sorry!" Her brother shouted ready to run after her but something held his arm back and he turned around to see Cersei there grasping his flesh tightly.

"Let them go." She insisted clutching his arm tightly with her sharp nails, like a lioness would her claws.

"I don’t like it when she’s mad at me." Oberyn confessed his voice usually filled with confidence and mirth was now sullen and apologetic.

"Jaimie and I get in fights all the time. Trust me all she needs right now is need space and time then she’ll forgive you like Jaime always does me."

As Oberyn was thinking her words over Cersei encircled him with her arms and laced her small hands around his neck. She could feel the muscles on his neck bunched tightly together like he was stressed and she began to rub small circles with the pads of her fingertips like she witnessed her mother would her father sometimes when he came home stressed. She felt Oberyn’s tense muscles relax under her fingertips and he moaned softly from how good her hands felt on his skin, he leaned his head into her touch like her dog would her lap when she would pet him.

Curiously she stared up at him her green eyes watching him intently, noticing the way he relaxed into her touch, always in the past she felt weaker than the opposote sex but just at that moment she realized she had a curious kind of power over men that fascinated her. Oberyn smiled gently at her and Cersei leaned closer to him so their foreheads almost touched and their breath intermingled. She let her hands rest on his strong shoulders and tentivly began to say, “Besides we haven’t got to spend any time alone. Just you and me.” She said temptingly.

Oberyn took delight in the way Cersei touched him and the way she complemented him. Like most young boys, he hated being treated like a child and was eagar to grow up so he could fully enjoy the adult world. The way Cersei’s eyes shined with admiration at him made him feel important, she made him feel like a man, not like the boy he was, no she made him feel like a king and Oberyn gave in to her seduction.

With a confidence of a boy twice his age he held her back, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and pulling closer to him. Cersei let out a small gasp of surprise when he pushed her body making her land on his chest. Oberyn grinned down at her and she slapped at his chest for scaring her. He decided to give in to his hedonistic nature and forget about his troubles for the moment at least. ‘Cersei was right, Elia will forgive him in time.’

* * *

 

Oberyn watched Cersei closely as she plucked strands of grass from the ground her blond hair blowing in the gentle summer breeze. In his area of Dorne no one had blonde hair and the way the sun touched and made it shine like gold was fascinating to him. Curiously he extended his finger out to take a curl and wrapped it around his finger.

Cersei felt something tug on her head and looked up to see Oberyn staring at her and asked annoyed, “What ever are you doing?”

Oberyn with a coy smile ignored her question instead he tugged her hair more forcing Cersei closer to him and licked his lips before asking for a kiss.

"What?!" Cersei yelled surprised mere moments ago they had been chasing each other around the green fields like children and now he was asking for a kiss like an adult.

No one at Castle Rock treated her the way Oberyn did, but with timidity, fear of her tantrums and the up most respect for her father. But Cersei enjoyed his boldness it was a strength she admired. He was a Prince of Dorne. She knew he wasn’t born to bow his head down at her like a servant and she respected that.

"You’re very pretty and I want to kiss you." His thick accent sounded like music to her ears. Just as Rheagor’s singing voice had made her belly feel like butterflies were flying around. He was making her blush and she hated how girly she must have looked right now. Oberyn continued his head leaning closer towards her his finger still holding a lock of her hair smiling.

Her heart fluttered, but she stubbornly didn’t want to give in to him just yet. "I don’t think a proper lady like me,” Cersei teased laughing in her mind at her words "Is supposed to do that sort of thing with just anyone." She teased but couldn’t help looking at his full lips wondering what they’d feel like pressed against her.

"Just anyone?!" Oberyn repeated highly insulted. "I’m a prince of Dorne!" He reminded her.

The fair haired girl rolled her eyes at him, “I mean anyone who isn’t going to be my husband. No matter how handsome he is.” Oops Cersei did NOT mean to say that out loud.

"So you think I’m handsome do you?" Cersei blushed and pinched him in the shoulder wincing Oberyn promised to stop if she let go and the girl reluctantly let him escape.

"Come now Cersei. You don’t think they brought us all the way out here for nothing do you? Your mother wanted you to marry me and your brother to marry Elia. I heard my mother talk about it with my father."

Cersei feigned ignorance, “You think you will be bethored to me?” Cersei sounded shocked as if she had not been thinking about it since aunt Genna told her they would be coming.

Oberyn nodded, “Now about that kiss-“

Cersei stubborn as a mule, or in her case a lion, leaned farther away pushing his chest back and he did not fight her but waited patiently for her to continue. “Do you really want to be married to me?” Cersei asked feeling her heart sink, she feared something would happen again, his father or her father would reject the bethoral or Oberyn would admit he never really liked her like Rheagor never really noticed her. Cersei still remembered the way he looked through her when Tywin introduced them. Like she was just some kid.

"Married to the most beautiful girl in all the seven kindgoms doesn’t seem like the worst fate imaginable." Cersei grinned both flattered and relieved and let the boy steal a kiss from her.

Oberyn brushed his lips softly against hers one time testing the waters, gently he cupped the side of Cersei’s face stroking her cheek, “See that wasn’t so bad was it?” Oberyn asked looking into her Lannister green eyes with his dark Martell eyes.

Cersei shook her head, “No it wasn’t bad at all.” She admitted feeling like she could lose herself in his deep eyes. Oberyn slipped his tanned hand with her dainty hand watching their fingers lace together and then leaned down on his back to watch the sun set.

'Was that your first kiss?”

"Yes." Cersei lied remembering curious experimental kisses with Jaime when no one was around. "And was it yours?"

"Yes." Oberyn lied remembering stolen kisses with young servant girls and stable boys.

"So do you want to be married to me?" Oberyn asked curiously and Cersei pretended to think, she pressed her finger to her chin and hummed to herself. Oberyn rolled his eyes impatiently nudged her to answer him already.

"I guess marrying a handsome powerful prince wouldn’t be the worst possible fate." She teased him smiling and bent down to kiss him.

but Oberyn rolled away before she could. "Do you want ME or do you want the power then? Before you answer I want you to know you can always be honest with me. That’s the way it should be between a husband and wife, don’t you agree?"

Cersei nodded, that’s the way it had been with her father and mother, and they were always happy. “I want the power.” She admitted. “But I also want to be loved. My father never showed me much affection, my mother did but now she’s dead, my brother loves me but father told us we can’t be married.”

Instead of scorn or judgment on Oberyn's face she hadn't meant to say that, she saw only amusement twinkling in his black eyes. “I used to think Elia and I would be husband and wife when we were younger.” He confessed and the two shared a laugh at their similarities. “I’d still kill anyone who would want to hurt her but now I think I’d enjoy someone bolder and fiercer as a wife. A lioness if you will.” Cersei knew what he meant Jaimie was familiar to her while Rhaegor and Oberyn were new and exciting. It must have felt the same way to him. Before she knew what was happening or even knew who started it they were kissing again.

This time Oberyn couldn’t find it in himself to hold back, he kissed her unrestrained, passionately thursting his tongue into her small mouth exploring her mouth without the clumsiness a unexperienced young boy. ‘That must not have been his first time,’ Cersei realized but she wasn’t angered and the kiss was not nothing she didn’t want. She held his head to hers her fingers getting lost in his thick silky black hair pushing him even closer to her. Rhaegor’s silver hair, fair skin and purple eyes slipping from her memory replaced by Oberyon’s dark hair, olive skin and black eyes.

* * *

 

"You would love it in Sunspear my lady." Oberyn cooed tenderly as he stroked her fascinating blonde hair. "The weather is always pleasant, the food is delicious, and women are more free in Dorne than here. I know you hate the restrictions placed around you because of your sex. The only man you’ll have to listen to is me, my lady."

"And you will listen to me in turn, my lord?"

"It depends on what my lady wants?"

"I want to be able to visit my brother anytime I want."

"I don’t think that will be a problem-"

"I know our kiss wasn’t your first. I’m not angry. But I’ve seen the way some lords flock their whores in public and some nobles hit their wives. I’ve come to understand in Dorne bastards are upheld more. If you do any of those things to me I’m afraid I might have to kill you." Cersei said seriously but Oberyn doesn’t seem alarmed or angry at her threat he simply nodded his head with understanding.

"I won’t promise I’ll be the perfect husband. But I will respect you and I think I could grow to love you."

Cersei forgot how to breath for a second Oberyn was rubbing gentle circles with his thumb on her hand. Her heart beat wildly as he looked deeply into her eyes and said with a voice like honey. “I will be yours.”

"And I will be yours."

For a third time they kissed but this time Cersei rolled him on his back her long fair hair hanging down like a curtain tickling his skin.

"I think I could only handle one wife." He said laughing one Cersei is more than enough.

"You’ll be lucky to do that much!" Cersei agreed sharing a laugh.

* * *

 

Cersei held his hand his fingers laced tightly with hers as they walk back to her bedchambers. The servants whisper to themselves how adorable they look together. The little prince and princess. Oberyn doesn’t seem embarrassed by the attention he only holds Cersei’s hand tighter unlike other boys who would be ashamed and embarrassed into letting go of her small hand in front of adults. He stands tall with all his height shoulders back proud that such a beautiful girl is so enamored with him.

Oberyn never seriously considered marriage before it seemed to restrictive too binding. But now he thinks of what it would be like taking her back to Sunspear with him. He doesn’t think marriage would be that bad now. He wants to show her off. He wants to make other men jealous. He wants to write poems dedicated to her. He wants to spoil her, wrap her in lace and satin cover her arms in gold bangles with a crown on her head.

"From hearing my mother talk of Lady Joanna she sounded like a great women." Oberyn said.

Hearing him mention her mother brought a tear to her eye he must have sensed her distress because he stopped walking and squeezed her hand tighter Cersei leaning into his touch. “My condolences, my lady, it must have been so sad for you your mother passing away like that.”

"Its all that monster’s fault." Cersei growled.

"Monster?" Oberyn repeated curiously one eyebrow raised in confusion.

"They say he’s my brother, Tyrion, but he’s more beast than boy. I heard one of the wet nurses say it looked like he was growing a tail.

"A tail?" Oberyn repeated, "Will I get to see this monster?" He asked his curiosity spiked.

"I guess Elia and you can come see for yourself that little monster. I hate him. I hate him for killing my mother."

Oberyn knew she was fierce but he never witnessed such animosity towards anyone before; let alone an innocent infant. But he couldn’t blame her if someone hurt his mother or sister or brother even if it was a baby Oberyn knew he would still feel resentment towards it.

"When you marry me you’ll never have to see him again." He promised Cersei beamed at him.

Cersei smiled and walked the few steps toward the door while Oberyn followed behind her closely. “Good night, husband ” She said doing a mock curtsey.

"Good night, wife." He said returning a mocking gentlemanly bow back at her.

Just before the door could shut Cersei ran up Oberyn who was headed to his room she clutched his hand stopping him from going any farther. “Stay the night with me. Jaime does it all the time.”

The prince looked unsure, “Unless you are scared!” Cersei mocked.

Cersei knew just how to wind Oberyn up and just what buttons to push when he growled from his wounded pride Cersei only giggled pulling him into her room.

* * *

 

"When will I get to see the little monster?" Oberyn asked Cersei once more she only rolled her eyes.

"Soon," she promised him but the older boy only let out an exasperated sigh.

"You told me that an hour ago," he complained with the impatience reserved for a boy his age, waiting so long only got him more anxious to see what this beast looked like.

Cersei growled she rather play some more instead of visiting the creature that caused her mother’s death. But she figured she might as well get this over with so Oberyn would stop complaining. “Fine. Let’s go.”

Elia and Jaimie joined them on their way to Tyrion’s room and Cersei opened the door to his nursery.

Instead of a monster with scales and tail Oberyn was disappointed and confused to see only a baby lying there in a cradle not the grotesque creature Cersei promised him.

"That not a monster," Oberyn told her, "That’s just a baby."

"He killed my mother." She said reaching down into his cradle and squeezing his penis hard enough to make her brother wail in pain.

Hearing the infant’s cries brought a vindictive and satisfied smile from Cersei she pinched him harder making the babies cries grow louder. Elia covered her mouth with her hand silent screaming as Oberyn’s eyes widened in horror and shock. Jaimie's brotherly instincts taking over pushed Cersei aside.

"It doesn’t matter!" Cersei shouted regaining her balance. "Everyone says he will die soon. I hope they are right. He shouldn’t have lived this long!" She yelled at everyone. The other children in the room were silent for a tense moment the baby was still whimpering in pain and Cersei looked half crazed her green eyes wild as an animal.

"Come on Ellia," Oberyn said wrapping an arm around his sister’s shoulder protectively and storming out of the room repulsed by Cersei’s actions.

When she noticed Oberyn left she snapped out of her rage and chased after him. “Wait! Stop!” She desperately called after him but the older boy refused to listen to her continuing down the hall, his hand on the small of Ellia’s back, like he suddenly felt like the need to protect her here. Cersei grabbed at his shoulder forcing him to turn around to face her. But this time when he looked at her he wasn’t swept away by her beauty, her despicable behavior still fresh in his mind. He felt like he didn’t even know her anymore. Perhaps he never truly had. They screamed at each other Cersei asking what was wrong. Oberyn yelling at her he didn’t want to marry her anymore he never wanted to get married. She yelled at him to leave then. 

Cersei desperately wanted to beg and plea at his feet don’t leave me, please I’ll do anything, marry me, love me, I can be better I can be a better person but she’s too stubborn and she watches him go with a heavy heart. Her heart feel like its breaking all over again she lost Rhaegor now she lost Oberyn will she get more chances for love? More chances to be queen?

Someone touches her shoulder, maybe its Oberyn, maybe he forgave her, maybe… but its only Jaime… loving and dependable Jaimie.

And for the first time in a long time she hugs him. She kisses him. Because men may come and go out of her life but her brother will always be there. He knew her flaws inside and out and she knew his and they still loved each other and that had to be worth something. That had to mean something.

It was Johanna that wanted her twins to marry the Martells, but she was dead and Tywin was unreceptive to the prince and princess of Martell. Always wanting to further the family legacy he told his daughter how Oberyn was a prince but he a a second son unlikely to inherit the throne. And the heartbroken girl told her father how she never liked him anyway. When Tywin offered the young Tyrion for marriage instead Oberyn was insulted and left that very day.

* * *

 

Cersei found the Dornish prince scribbling words on a piece of parchment, she was flanked by heavily armored guards on either side of her. As soon as Oberyn sensed their presence he rose gracefully to his feet rising to great the queen with a regal bow.

"Prince Oberyon," Cersei shares in the formalities a pleasant smile on her still undeniably beautiful face and the dark haired man wonders exactly what it is she wants. She offers him a tour of the gardens her voice sweet as honey.

"I couldn’t very well refuse a royal escourt." Oberyn says wryily.

Cersei smiles a secret smile, “No you couldn’t.”

They stroll leisurely through the pretty gardens when he takes a look at Cersei for a moment he sees the nine year old rambunctious girl he was enamored with when he was fourteen. Before Ellia married Rhaegor before Ellia and his neices and nephews murders, before Robert’s Rebellion and the war of the five kings. The years have taken their toll in him. His heart isn’t as light as it used to be. He’s more reckless. More dangerous. His heart tainted by a need for him vengeance.

So many years ago but when he turns and looks at Cersei for a moment he sees her as a child with bright green eyes. Now they are sad and misty with grief he knows that time has taken a toll on her too. She was married to Robert a man Oberyon couldn’t see her loving. A drunken flat slob who liked to bully people and flaunt his whores in public. Oberyn did have bastards from several mistresses, but he wasn’t married, his actions weren’t harming or effecting anyone. Oberyn couldn’t imagine putting his wife through so much public embarrassment and ridicule, like Robert’s actions surely did Cersei, even if he hated her. She hasn’t seen daughter in so long. And her son had passed away. He was at the wedding when he son was poisoned and killed he never seen a mother more distraught. His need for revenge could blind him to other people’s problems but Oberyn does feel sympathy for her. He didn’t hate Cersei, Tywin was the one who gave the orders to the Mountain. Cersei was surely not an innocent bystander but she was not guilty of Ellia and her children’s murder.

She used to dream of handsome kings, songs and love. Most of her dreams died but she did succeed in one area if her life she became queen like she always wanted.

Cersei walks away it seems like she holding back tears and Oberyn turned around to watched her leave. To hear her speak of her daughter makes him think of what would have happened if they were married what she would have been like as a mother to their children and a wife to him. He thinks they would have been happy in love maybe, but some things were just never meant to be.


End file.
